space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 59
We Escape the Trap with the Cheese We picked things up fighting for our lives after falling into Baria's trap. We continued to focus on little Baria and finally managed to take her down despite pummelling from snipers, Vera, and other agents. Things were still pretty desperate, though, since we were still facing a small army of NKVD agents. Katya sense weakness in Vera and tried to convince her to give up on fighting us but the damn necro-virus kept her (and the other agents) in the fight. The only thing left for us to do was to exercise the better part of valor. Thankfully, Mei Lynn was able to counter the anti-portal bullshit and open up a portal to safety. Roq dragged Baria's corpse through the portal. We then had some excitement thanks to the 'movement-triggered tentacle assaults' when Katya was knocked prone as she went for the Portal. However, the party came together with Mei Lynn and Roq providing cover while Eva pulled Kat to safety with her grappling hook. The moment we were all through, Mei closed the portal and we were safe! After ditching the car, (which Eva insisted we demolish using explosives) we arrived back at our hideout at the same time as our allies were also returning. They were as sore as we were with just about everyone suffering from Grievous Wounds; Katya picked up two while Eva escaped harm. This logger is picturing the end fight from Ghostbusters where Egon, Ray, and Winston are covered in goo but Venkman is miraculously clean. Sensing that everyone was feeling low, Katya took some time to share hugs and love with everyone which helped bolster morale while we had our wounds healed. Upon returning to our hidden base we realized that the NPCs had been on the scene to give us some emergency assistance. Lisolette, Giacomo and others had realized that we were going to be picked apart by Commander Porakov's drones and so they intervened on our behalf. As a result most of them returned to the base with Grievous Wounds. Now that we had Baria's corpse we began to debate what to do with it. Mei and Roq came up with a plan to resuscitate, re-kill, and mutilate the body so that it could not be revived via magical means. Eva made a solid case for not needing to resuscitate since she had died 45 feet above ground and would be hard to revive based on location. When resuscitation was attempted it turned out that the spirit of Baria prefered to remain dead. Ultimately, they settled on cutting the corpse up into small pieces and dumping it in a discrete garbage bin. Gruesome business. We were also reminded that Katya had learned of the imminent arrival of a Nazis bigwig (this logger cannot remember the name) and his floating battleship. He was supposed to be arriving thursday night or friday day. Eva speculated that the amount of power required to keep such an enormous vehicle aloft would indicate that Nazis had competed their Uranverein power project. Perhaps Doctor Schumman (the Nazis greatest scientist) is aboard the massive flying ship as well. We then jumped into some off-time with the following highlights: *Roq came up with a plan to disrupt the virus via radio using her sound-based project research. **We need to plant a remote activator in the Moscow radio station to make it happen. *Eva, Mei Lynn, and Katya all did extensive training montages *Katya worked with Vasiley on the Red Army Uprising plan **There are 5 trusted lieutenants we need to contact in order to make the plan happen- Vasiley spent a block coming up with the plan **Vasiley also spent some time on his new disguise and documents so he and Katya can go and talk to the lieutenants We wrapped things up at the end of block three. Rewards 11 Generic 7 Generic (Capturing Beria Reward - you already got this you greedy buggers) 1 Combat (got this too) Katya 4 Random Points and 2 Bennies (nice skyship pic!) Eva 1 Benny Category:Soviet